


Driving Dirty

by CaskettCaskett



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Romantic love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskettCaskett/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle gets back from a 3 week book tour and Beckett is a whole new level of horny.<br/>Shameless smut. (Not even sure if there is a highway on the way back from the airport in New York but just go with it)<br/>Set season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Dirty

After loading his suitcase into the car, Beckett grabbed her husband by the waist and spun him around. He had just returned from a three week book tour that spanned Europe and Asia. Beckett's eyes glittered expectancy. His flight had gotten in rather late and the fifth level of the parking lot was mostly empty. Castle pulled her in by her waist, and their lips met, softly for a moment but amplifying in desire and lustfulness quickly. Beckett jolted forward, making their bodies flush as they made out against the car. She ground her hips into his quickly hardening erection, and gently but his lip before continuing to circle her tongue in his mouth. She could feel his smile and though her eyes were closed she knew his eyes were tinted darkly, the shade they always took when he was more horny than usual.   
He sucked on her lip, sending a jolt of desire from her lips right to her core which left her nipples erect and her panties dripping. The voice in the back of her head that kept her level was quickly being silenced as he cupped her breasts. She leaned into him, desperate for more but he pulled away. She mentally swore as her eyes flipped open. He had escaped her grasp and his gorgeous ass was opening up the door and getting into the drivers seat. She wrinkled her lip, her horniness only making her grumpier, especially since he seemed relatively unaffected.  
"Hey!" She shouted, her voice reverberating off the concrete.   
He chucked as he closed the car door, completely aware of what he was doing and how horny his wife was.   
Asshole. She muttered under her breath as she circled around, almost squishing thanks to the waterfall of arousal he had left her with. This only fueled her horny anger. Beckett loved being the one in power most often in their relationship, always being able to twist Castle into a gasping noise or position with her sexy words or actions. Her touch always made him gasp a little, and while his breathing had quickened and he had become hard quickly in their makeout session, upon reflection Beckett noticed that his gasp was not as loud and his movement was much more calculated than usual.   
Or maybe it was her that was off. Of course she was horny, she expected that, but it seemed stronger than usual, perhaps due to the recent case where she had to interview a group of assholes who kept contradicting each other and hitting on her. Her grumpiness grew when she remembered that one actually grabbed her breast as he was leaving interrogation. She had to fill out paperwork but it was completely worth it. She fumed again, remembering her last week of poor sleep and poor coffee without any way of acceptably unwinding. Sure she had pulled out her old toys but they didn't satisfy her like her husband did. He spoiled her, and ruined any chance that masterbation could appease her, so after the first week she no longer tried, their schedules not matching up long enough for even a good episode of phone sex. She huffed into the car and slammed the door, squishing slightly as she sat down.  
"Beckett, was that you?" Her husband asked, grinning and clearly impressed with his abilities.   
But a horny Beckett was a rash and grumpy one. She grabbed his shirt at the collar and kissed him fiercely on the lips to restart their makeout session. He conceded for a moment, kissing her back with some force as she lightly moaned, before pulling back with an audible smack. He knew that encouraging his wife when she was this horny was borderline dangerous.  
"They're expecting us back at the loft" he told her, his eyes soft unlike the rest of his body. Someone had to be the reasonable one. Beckett glared and inched forward, palming him through his jeans. He gasped lightly, grabbing her wrist and pulling it up and away. He was hot and horny too, but seemed to retain his level head. He was grateful that he masterbated right before he left, otherwise he was certain they would be having very risky sex in the backseat in a public Parking lot. He worked hard to maintain his cool as he started the car.  
"Sorry babe, just wait until tonight okay?" He replied, not scared of his wife's rage like usual but heavily amused. Super horny Beckett was only mad until she was satisfied, and she lacked any clear thinking skills or real comebacks. For once, he had power over her, and he was going to enjoy it.  
Beckett growled. Although he was looking behind him as he backed out he knew she was glaring too.  
"Not what I want." She said bluntly, hissing out her T's between clenched teeth, not even clearly forming a sentence. He grinned. The second Beckett lost her sentence structure meant that she wanted him badly, like up against the nearest hard surface.   
Her phone rang.   
"Beckett." She snapped. "Not interested." She stated, chucking it back into her purse. Castle chuckled silently to himself. Sure he was horny but he had control. He paid the attendant as they left, smiling as they left the lights of the city for a slightly darker highway. An evil plan formed in his mind.   
"Who was that?" Castle asked, his ego inflated with the sexual power he had over his wife for once. Every curt remark or noise only pleased him further, the power also turning him on gradually.   
"Pull over" Beckett commanded. Castle took his eyes off the road for a moment, her hand now holding his thigh in an iron grip.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned.   
"Yes," she sighed. "You're not fucking me right now." Her voice was bittersweet, angry and full of lust, like her sarcastic tone but rawer and without the joking undertone. Castle grinned, and set the car on cruise control as they drove on the fairly unpopulated highway.   
"Oh my god you're enjoying this! Ugh!" Beckett cried, throwing her hands into air before placing one over the tent in his jeans, in a frenzied attempt to regain her usual power or at least gain enough so he would agree to just stop the car and fuck her already. Instead of her usual gentle teasing she was rough, attempting to jack him off despite the fabric in the way. She snarled in frustration and struggled to zip his pants open. He exhaled deeply, focusing intently on the road ahead but struggling due to her eager touch, especially when she managed to free his hard cock from his boxers and began strongly stroking it. She moaned, angry that her power play had not only failed but also had somehow only made her hornier.  
"What if I take off my panties? Will that change your mind?" Beckett half whispered, adopting her smooth and calm bedroom voice that she usually used to dominate him. Castle swallowed, but still managed to focus ahead, his eyes darting only once into the dark shadow of the passenger side as he heard Beckett's damp panties part from her now completely exposed pussy, Her smell mixing with the air freshener and starting to cloud his vision. He mentally admitted that maybe pushing his wife this far was not the best plan, despite how pleasing it felt to have her play with him as he drove.   
His thinking power began to cloud with lust too, and wordlessly her removed one hand from the steering wheel to his wife's now spread legs. One heel clad and settled on the dash, to better give him access. He wasn't sure if he was doing this primarily to tease her or Because he just needed to feel how slick she was, as he slid his hands down to her curly hair and slowly moved southward. Beckett's breath caught and sharpened as his fingers danced and teased her, until he slipped into her folds and she began to moan, loudly and unrestrained. Castle swallowed, her added sounds making everything much more difficult even though he guided himself by touch through the folds he knew so well and began slowly circling her clit. Her moans escalated and he gripped the steering wheel tightly with his remaining hand, thankful for the straight road ahead and the small quantity of cars.   
Beckett came undone within 3 strokes, her high moans signifying her orgasm to Castle as he felt her squirt slightly into his hand. When her moans stopped echoing he withdrew his hand to the steering wheel, which he needed for extra stability.   
"How can you still focus after that!?" Beckett yelled, her voice still breathy and higher pitched.  
"It was hard..." Castle coughed out, eyes forced forwards because he knew that if he dared look at her in the soft glow from the street lights he would let go of the wheel in favor of grabbing her body.  
"Get out your phone." Castle half commanded, switching lanes in favor of ones closer to exits. "And find the nearest hotel" he breathed out, his arousal finally too strong to be ignored.   
"Fucking finally!" Beckett yelled with lusty joy, asking Siri and setting up Google maps.   
"Next exit" she said, finally smiling as she seized back some of her power. He lane changed sloppily, moving over far too quickly but she didn't care, no cars were in their way.   
He almost missed the exit since he was speeding and took the next right turn as instructed before pulling into some yellow signed motel. Usually he would object, voice some complaint about needing his high thread count sheets, but nothing except sex was playing in his mind as he parked inbetween two spaces at the end of the lot and they both rushed out of the car.   
"Rick, your dick is out." Beckett half yelled as he tried to run to the front desk. He began unbuttoning and with some work, managed to enclose it in his pants with a loose zipper. By the time he completed that Beckett was already running back to him from the main building, room key in hand. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him across the lot, both running to the door. Beckett fumbled with the key, her mental abilities still hindered because she was drunk on desire and lust. As the door opened Castle grabbed her ass and pushed her into the room and across the few feet to the bed where she spun and kissed him strongly as she undid his pants. He slipped his hand up her thigh, pleased to find only her wet skin. She moaned and pulled off his pants, boxers still intact as his length poked through the middle. She dragged him down on top of her, their mouths still hungrily fighting each other for dominance and pleasure. She spread her legs wide over his hips and he didn't hesitate in penetrating hard, the bedsprings squeaking loudly, making their bodies bounce and meet with less effort. She came again after only a few strokes, crying his name like a siren, her cry echoing in the room and street because of the small sliver of their door that was left open. Castle grunted into her, riding the waves of her orgasm as it squeezed him to the breaking point. He moaned in harmony to her, pounding her hard as they finished.   
He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed back hard, though softer than before.  
"Better?" He joked, grinning at her in the poor lighting.   
"A little. I'm like a tiger babe. You can't give me a little and expect me not to want more." Beckett purred, her mind finally clear enough to reassume her dominance. She bucked her hips against him, still inside.   
Castle laughed. "One more round but then we need to get back. But first, did we even close the door?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ acecaskettuniverse


End file.
